1000 Words
by sapphire wind
Summary: Words don't go well with a person like Cloud. So, how's he going to convey his true feelings for Tifa? What if she has finally given up on him?


Okay, so this is my third fic about my top favorite pairing in FFVII. I ended up listening to Yuna's song 1000 Words that whenever I heard it, Cloud and Tifa pops into my mind. That kepy on bugging me until I was able to make this one.

Hope you guys will like this.

* * *

Months after Kadaj and the other remnants were defeated, Cloud once again disappeared. Tifa was alone at the bar, serving orders to the customers while the kids were helping her.

"Hey, Teef. Where's your delivery boy?" One of the regular customers said.

"I don't know. He's probably doing his deliveries somewhere around Gaia." Tifa said with a smile.

Deepdown, she knows that it was a lie because Cloud probably won't come back anymore. Everything was alright and peace was returning to Gaia. Sure there were monsters popping from time to time but the Crisis AVALANCHE and the Turks were able to eliminate them. That also means that Cloud can finally think of the girl he loves without Tifa.

Tifa sighed and continued mixing the drinks. She loved Cloud for all of her life but she couldn't tell him that. It's because she knows that he loves a certain flower girl who died in the hands of Sephiroth. Well, who wouldn't love her? Aerith was sweet, kind, gentle and pure. Her exact opposite. Cloud wouldn't choose a tomboy over a girl. That's why he left her countless of times.

'He won't be here anymore and this time... he's gone for good.' She thought.

The day ended quickly without any customer causing any ruckus. Denzel wiped the table while Marlene was sitting on a barstool and Tifa was placing the glasses on the rack. She turned around and faced the kids.

"I'll go out for just a bit."

"Where are you going?" Marlene said while looking at Tifa's eyes. She saw the sadness in the eyes of her adoptive mother and the unshed tears she'd been keeping.

"Just somewhere. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Tifa went out of the bar and Marlene hopped down from the barstool when her mom was meters away from the bar.

"Denzel, hurry! We have to go after Mommy!"

"Wh-What? Why?"

"I don't know. It just got me worried when I saw her eyes."

"Alright. I'll carry her phone to call everyone if something happens."

"Okay."

The both of them ran silently and followed Tifa. Tifa stopped on the grassland in front of a lake. She sat on the grass and pulled her knees to her chest while her arms were wrapped around them. Marlene and Denzel hid behind the trees and looked at Tifa. Marlene and Denzel finally understood why they needed to follow Tifa. She was crying the tears that she was holding back earlier. Her tears were like small diamonds while the moon was shining.

"This is the last day, Cloud. It's the last day that I'll cry and wait for you. After this... I'm letting you go..."

"She's what? But... they're our parents." Denzel said.

"Mommy had enough..." Marlene said then she heard a humming of a song's intro. They both looked at Tifa. Denzel took the phone out and set it on recording.

"I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me Not that easily

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily"

Tifa remembered the time when she and Cloud were in the room just before Cloud went to the Forgotten City to take the kids back from Kadaj and his gang. Cloud forced himself to believe that he was not fit to help anyone, not his family or his friends. Then, he left without any word and even without answering Tifa's question of him choosing between a memory or them.

Marlene understood what Denzel planned when he took the phone out earlier. He was going to record Tifa's song and if her hunch was right, he's going to send it to their friends, the AVALANCHE and probably including Cloud.

"'Save your tears cause I'll come back'"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart"

That didn't happen though, because she was not able to cry and beg Cloud to stay. Either way, she was sure that he was going to leave. A certain Ancient held a special place in his heart and that was something she won't be able to replace with herself. She still can't say what her real feelings are. She was angry at him for leaving, she was angry at him for choosing a memory over them, she was angry at herself because she wasn't enough to make him stay and she was angry at herself for being weak.

"Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time  
And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings  
And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever"

If she was given wishes, she'd wish selfishly for many things. She'd wish she could turn back time and stop him from leaving when they were still at Nibelheim. She'd wish to have softer and gentler hands. She'd wish that she was a girly girl rather than a tomboy martial artist. She'd wish that she could be stronger, strong enough to make him stay with her and the kids. She'd wish that he chooses them over a memory. Lastly, she'd wish for him to love her back.

"The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can't forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say"

She would be really glad if everything was just a nightmare and when she wakes up, Cloud would be home but the coldness of her tears made her know that it was reality. Cloud's gone for good.

"'Wait for me, I'll write you letters'"  
I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore  
To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late"

If only she stopped him from leaving, probably, they'd be happy in Nibelheim. If only she was enough for him and worthy of him, he'd stay. If only she could've stopped Sephiroth from burning Nibelheim and killing Aerith, Cloud would be happy. If only she can die right there and then to stop getting hurt, she would be happy.

"Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings  
Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)  
Have never been spoken (ohh yeah)  
They'll fly to you They'll carry you home, (carry you home) and into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings!)  
And a thousand words (ohh)  
Call out through the ages (call through the ages!)  
They'll cradle you (ohh yeah)  
Make all of the lonely years to lonely days (lonely days)  
They'll hold you forever.

Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words"

Tifa's song ended and she finally broke down. Denzel stopped recording and sent it to lots of people. Marlene just looked at him.

"Did you send one to him too?"

"Yeah. He needs to hear it. It's her song about them and probably for him."

"You're right. Let's go back, Denzel. We can't do anything else."

Denzel nodded and they went back to Seventh Heaven, leaving Tifa to cry out all her sadness and pain because of Cloud. Tifa felt a change in her surroundings and saw white light enveloping everything.

"Tifa..."

Tifa wiped her tears and looked at Aerith who sat next to her.

"Aerith, why are you..."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know what you were thinking earlier. Being here in the Lifestream lets us know what the thoughts of the people are. I... knew what you were thinking."

Tifa bowed her head in shame while Aerith held Tifa's hands, making the bartender look at her.

"Tifa, you can never be me because you are who you are. I don't mean this as a bad thing. You're stronger than you know. Your hands are soft and gentle because everyone you touched were given hope whenever they were giving up."

"If that's true, then why didn't Cloud stay? Why did he leave? Why didn't he receive the hope you were saying?"

"Cloud was confused. He promised to save you but he arrived late at the church. He knew you were only sleeping on the bed but he was frightened. He could've lost you back then... Actually, I envy you, Tifa."

"What?"

Tifa probably didn't hear right because Aerith can't possibly envy her. Aerith was an Ancient, the last one in their race while Tifa was just a normal bartender and a broken one too.

"I envy you because you had the courage to make Cloud choose between you and me. You had the courage and strength to tell him what you felt when you were in the room. I wasn't able to make Zack stay at the church or help him when he was ambushed. I wasn't able to show Zack that I love him when we were still alive. But you, Tifa, you're different. You were able to help Cloud through everything. You were able to save his life."

"But he still hasn't come back." Tifa said and Aerith just smiled.

"Would you please sing that song one more time?"

Even though Tifa was confused, she started the song all over again.

Meanwhile, in Wutai...

"That stupid idiot Chocobo-headed Spiky still hasn't returned!" Yuffie screamed after hearing Tifa's song that Denzel sent. She grabbed her Shuriken and went out of the palace, almost running unto Vincent.

"Vinnie!"

"I suppose that you're going to Seventh Heaven."

"I am. Tifa needs someone to cry on whether or not she's going to show her tears to someone. Cloud's done enough and I had enough too. I'm going to look for him and drag him back to Tifa if I have to."

"I'm going with you. Tifa needs a friend right now and we're going to bring Cloud back to her."

"Thank you, Vincent." Yuffie said as she and Vincent went on their way.

In Cosmo Canyon...

"Damn that crazy blond swordsman! He still hasn't realized that Tifa loves him!" Barret said while Red nodded.

"Cloud needs someone to open his eyes."

"Let's go look for him, Red. I've had enough of that insensitive ass."

In the new airship...

"That fucking crazy, son of a bitch! I'll kill Cloud when I see him!" Cid said as he drove Shera to Midgar.

In Aerith's church...

Tifa's voice from the song was the only sound to be heard. Cloud was holding the phone while looking down. Suddenly, everything was enveloped in a white light and he saw his best friend Zack looking at him.

"Zack..."

"You should go back. Tifa needs you, buddy."

"But I... I failed her... for countless of times..."

"Did she held that back against you?"

Cloud shook his head and Zack sighed.

"You see? She didn't. She doesn't hate you if that's what you're worried of."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am sure because she loves you. She loves you more than you ever know. She loved you all her life."

"Tifa loves... me?"

"Yeah but it seems that... she's letting go of you now. She's tired and she's hurt."

Cloud didn't answer and Zack placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Can you picture your life without Tifa in it?"

"No..."

"Can you continue being you without her?"

"No..."

"How much do you love her?"

"... More than my life..."

"Then, go back. You're going to regret it big time if you don't and I won't stop bugging you if you don't confess to her."

The white light and Zack vanished. Cloud closed his phone and rode on Fenrir. He was going to make things right. He was going to apologize and beg Tifa if he has to. He was also going to tell her what he really feel about her.

It took him a few minutes before he reached Seventh Heaven. He parked Fenrir outside and entered the bar, making the kids jerk in surprise when they saw him.

-"Dad!"- They both ran to him and clung to his waist. Cloud placed his hands on their backs and knelt down.

"Where's Tifa?"

"Mommy's crying at the grassland in front of the lake!"

"She's... crying?"

"Dad, don't just kneel here. Go to Mom. She needs you right now." Denzel said and Cloud nodded before going out of the bar and running to the grassland. He slowed his pace down when he heard someone singing and that someone was Tifa. By the time she finished the song, he was standing behind her.

"Aerith, where are you?" He heard her say. He concluded that they were probably talking before he came.

"Tifa..."

Tifa stiffened when she heard his voice. She has two choices: one, face him with tears and two, don't face him at all. She chose the second. She can't let him see her like that.

Knowing she won't turn to face him, Cloud walked until he was beside her. He knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Tifa felt Cloud lean his head on her shoulder. Tifa's tears started flowing once again, this time, she couldn't stop them.

"Wh-What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

"Tifa I... I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

"What are you..."

"I thought that if I'll leave you, you can live your own life and maybe, find someone who'll love you and will not hurt you. I... couldn't bring myself to return here after failing you for countless of times... I broke lots of promises and I... hurt you more than the pain Sephiroth gave you... I'm sorry."

"You left because you love Aerith, right? I know that."

"I do love Aerith as a sister. It's not the love you think I feel for her."

"If you don't... then why did you chose her over us?"

"I didn't choose her. I didn't give you any answer before I left. If only I wasn't afraid that I'll fail you once again... you'll know that I'll choose us."

"But you didn't."

"I did choose one, Tifa. I chose us. I'm here right now because I chose what we have, our family and the two of us."

"I don't understand..."

Had it been on other situation, Cloud might have laughed at Tifa for being confused about what he was saying. It was not like her to get confused over something but he can't blame her either. He left without a word and had hurt her more than protecting her. What a hero he was.

"Teef, Aerith can't take your place in my heart, no one can. I... I love you, Tifa. That's why I chose us. I don't want to lose you to anyone. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I can't picture my life without you in it. I can't continue living as myself if you're not with me."

It was true. Even though he promised her that he would save her whenever she was in a pinch, he was the one she had been saving whenever trouble was around. It was rare for him to protect her and save her because he was always late. In fact, she had saved him for countless of times.

When they were young, she was the one protecting him from the kids who were bullying him. When he was trapped inside the tank of Mako, she was the one in his thoughts that saved him from severe Mako poisoning. When he fell into the Lifestream, she was the one who helped him return. When he had the Geostigma, she was the one who opened his eyes and made him stop dilly-dallying. All in all, Tifa was the one who made him who he was. If not for her, Cloud Strife won't be Cloud Strife.

"Cloud..."

"Please, Teef. Believe me. I do love you and I want to keep the ties of our family."

"Oh, Cloud." Tifa wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled under his chin. Cloud smiled a little and leaned on her head. He knows that by the tone of her voice, she has forgiven him. The question is, if she feels the same way.

"Cloud... please... Please tell me what you said earlier... Please repeat what you said."

"I love you. If you're going to give me just one more chance, I promise that I'll love you forever and I'll help you take care of the kids."

Tifa smiled against his chest and nodded. Cloud placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. He gently pressed his lips on hers and they shared that moment for some time. After a while, they broke apart.

"How did you know that I was here?"

"I think it was Denzel who sent me the recorded song. He sent it to me and probably, the whole AVALANCHE gang. The kids were worried about you and they told me that you were here."

"Oh..."

"Tifa, will you answer a question?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"I want to thank you for everything you did for me as well as for everything you gave me."

"Was there a question mark in that sentence?"

Cloud smiled before answering.

"Will you marry me?"

Tifa dumbfoundedly stared at him as he knelt in front of her and took out a small velvet box then opened it. Inside was a silver ring with one bigger diamond on the middle while there were two smaller diamonds on each side.

"Yes! I'll marry you, Cloud." Tifa said as she threw her arms around him. Cloud nodded and hugged her too. They let go of each other for Cloud to slip the ring on Tifa's left ring finger.

Cloud stood up then held a hand out to her. Tifa placed her hand on his and also stood up. They walked back to Seventh Heaven hand-in-hand and were greeted by the surprised looks of their friends.

"You two!" Yuffie said as she stood up.

"Uhh... Hi." Cloud said while scratching the back of his head with his unoccupied hand.

Yuffie was about to say something when she saw their linked hands together and a devious smile formed on her lips.

"Aha! You've made up!"

"We talked about the misunderstandings and signed a contract." Tifa answered with a smile.

"What contract?" The young ninja looked at Cloud and Tifa who exchanged glances before Tifa lifted her left hand. Yuffie gasped when she saw the ring on Tifa's ring finger.

"Y-You-You're getting married!"

Her statement made their friends choke on their drinks and gape at the engaged couple. On the other hand, Marlene and Denzel were clapping their hands.

"Way to go, Dad!" The young Cloud-look-a-like said with a smile.

"It's your dream come true, Mommy!" The little girl with ribbon said.

"It sure is." Tifa said while Cloud nodded.

"What did Cloud say before he proposed to you? Where did you guys do it? When did you do it? How did he do it?" Yuffie said after she recovered from the shock of the engagement.

"Cloud said, 'Will you marry me' while kneeling in front of me when we were at the grassland by the lake."

"Finally! Geez! For a guy who likes to think, you sure were slow about your own lovelife, Cloudy."

"Your powers of deduction is surely a surprise, Yuffie." Cloud said sarcastically.

"It's your fault for being such a jerk when it came to Tifa and your emotions." Yuffie said and emphasized the word jerk that made Cloud's left eyebrow twitch. Barret stood up and gave Cloud a strong pat on the back.

"Congratulations, Spiky. I'm happy for you, Tifa. You're finally going to be happy."

"Thank you, Barret." Tifa said with a smile.

"Barret, why's Yuffie here anyway?" Cloud asked and Barret chuckled.

"We received Tifa's recorded song that Denzel sent. Marlene told us that we should wait for you two to come back and hear any news from you if you've made up."

"I see. Thanks, Marlene and Denzel."

-"You're welcome."-

-"Time to party!"- Yuffie and Cid announced energetically.

They all spent the night as Tifa and Cloud's engagement party. Cloud realized something that night. A thousand words could be expressed in one single action. That was deciding that he was going to share his life with the woman he loves.

* * *

That ends it. Review please! ^_^


End file.
